


В кого еще влюбляться, как не в нас

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), kemenkiri



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, kitsch, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Как упоительны в России вечера... А еще в России есть освободительное движение. Оно за все хорошее, но плохо заканчивается. По крайней мере, на данном этапе.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Союз Спасения: Внеконкурс





	В кого еще влюбляться, как не в нас

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** Аудио: Константин Фролов «Посвящение Денису Давыдову и его друзьям» (Покуда кровь по жилам, а не квас). Видео: клип «Как упоительны в России вечера» группы «Белый орел»; фильм «Нос» (1977 г.), фильм «Декабристы» (1926 г.).  
>  **Продолжительность и вес:** 02:40, 25,4Mb  
>  **Предупреждения:** 1\. Историческая достоверность шла лесом во всех источниках, им по жанрам и стилям их так положено. 2. К сожалению, фильм «Декабристы» 1926 года автору известен только отрывками. И где его брать целиком, он не знает!  
>  **Размещение:** ~~А оно вам точно надо?!~~ С указанием команды, а после деанона - автора

[В кого еще влюбляться, как не в нас](https://vimeo.com/449064312) from [Союз Спасения](https://vimeo.com/user118449285) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

  



End file.
